Gold Rush
by RomulusRemus
Summary: This is an A/U fic that takes place during the California Gold Rush. Gold, outlaws that kind of thing.
1. California Here I Come!!!

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine so please do not sue.  
  
This fanfic is an a/u. Which means things aren't going to happen like they do in the show. For instance in this fic there are no Gundams as they did not have that technology in the 1840's. This takes place during the California Gold Rush and the Gundam Pilots are doing what I think they would have been doing during that time and some characters will be at times OOC and all of them are in America at this time (with one exception)…I'm just warning you.  
  
"MAIL CALL!!!"  
  
Heero Yuy looked up from his position at his desk. Mail meant nothing to him. There was never anything for him anyway. "Mr. Yuy! Wow you actually got a letter today!"  
  
Heero looked death upon the mailman. Had he not have been in a police office he would have shot him. Heero grabbed the letter from the mailman's hand. "Thank you. Leave." Heero directed.  
  
The mailman grinned nervously and left. Heero ripped open the letter. It was from his adopted father Odin Lowe.  
  
Dear Heero,  
And you called me foolish! Just to think that in a couple of days I will be filthy rich! That's right Heero…there is gold out here! It's not just some silly fairy tale. Heero please come out and join me…then I won't feel as bad about splitting the profits with you. Just kidding! But seriously Heero it's time to make dreams come true. AND DON'T CALL ME FOOLISH!!!  
  
Love Daddy  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes. He never called his adopted father "Daddy." He always called him Odin or Mr. Lowe.  
  
Heero leaned back in his chair. The cool of winter had just settled into New York City. Heero would have to start wearing wool coats again soon. California sunshine. California gold. To any other mortal it would be highly appealing. But Heero kept himself in check. He had his job. He didn't need gold.  
  
"Mr. Yuy…the commissioner wants to see you."  
  
Heero rose to his feet and walked into the commissioner's office. "Mr. Marko?" Heero asked.  
  
"Officer Yuy. I would like to ask you about yesterday night at the Second Street."  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Why is it that you shot a man without orders who merely did not pay a parking ticket?"  
  
"He deserved to be punished sir."  
  
"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!!!"  
  
"But sir…"  
  
"Yuy in the two years you have worked here you have killed fifteen men! I'm not going to put up with this anymore! Yuy…you're fired. Please give me your badge and your gun."  
  
Heero placed his badge on the table. "Your gun?"  
  
"Oh no I'm keeping that."  
  
"No your not."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"No…"   
  
Heero put the gun to his head.  
  
The commissioner gulped. "Sure. Keep it."  
  
Heero put the gun down and walked out. Maybe he would go out to California after all…  
  
In California*  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"You know it man."  
  
Duo smiled. "Let's have a little fun."  
  
"ALRIGHT NOBODY MOVE!!! THIS IS A ROBBERY!!!"   
  
People gasped around the terrible twosome. "Ladies and gentlemen please give your valuables to my friend Rick here. And please no heroics." Duo said pointing his guns at the startled crowd.  
  
The crowd emptied their valuables into the bags that Rick handed around. "Lets go Rick." Duo directed.  
  
Rick handed the bags to Duo and they ran to their waiting horses. "Damn I love being an outlaw." Duo said.   
  
"Duo the sheriff and his men are after us!"  
  
"So ride faster!"  
  
"My horse is lagging."  
  
"Tough titties man."  
  
"Duo!"  
  
Duo looked behind him to see Rick being shot off of his horse. "Ohhhhh. You just know he's dead."  
  
Duo sighed. "I think I need a new partner."  
  
In Cleveland*  
  
"What do you mean all of the money is gone?"  
  
"Trowa…there's nothing left. We have to close the circus. Our last couple of shows…well we're not attracting the crowds we use to."  
  
Trowa sighed. "Catherine what are we going to do about this?"  
  
"We need to get more money."  
  
"No really?"  
  
Catherine frowned. "Trowa…can't you go out to California?"  
  
"What? And dig for gold? Please. There's nothing out there but cowboys and outlaws."  
  
"You have to go. It's our only hope."  
  
Trowa rubbed his eyes. "How am I supposed to get there? Hitchhike?"  
  
"Trowa…I saved fifty dollars for an emergency. It'll only take ten dollars to get there (this is not the exact amount I am only estimating). You can do it Trowa. We need the money."  
  
"What will you do here?"  
  
"I'll think of something."  
  
Trowa sighed. "I guess I'm off to California."  
  
In New York City*  
  
"Mr. Winner I think it is essential for the company to move out west."  
  
"I agree. But it will take months to move out all of our equipment there and we don't have that kind of time."  
  
"It's already done."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We uhhhh…already sent the equipment out."  
  
"Without my permission?"  
  
"Sorry sir."  
  
Quatre sighed. "To what state?"  
  
"California."  
  
"When will the factories be finished."?  
  
"In about five days."  
  
"I should be there at the opening. Book me on the next train headed in the westerly direction."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"California here I come."  
  
In California*  
  
"Mr. Wufei you can come in now."  
  
Wufei entered the room of his dying father (I know we know nothing of Wufei's father but I had to…). "Father?"  
  
"My son. Come here."  
  
Wufei sat on his father's bed. "When we came to America I never thought it would end for me just as it began."  
  
"What are you saying Father?"  
  
Wufei's father reached into his bedside table and pulled out a gleaming nugget of gold. "Gold?" Wufei whispered.  
  
"Yes. For you. And this." He reached in and pulled out a map. "This is where I found it."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Be strong…my son."  
  
"Father? Father? FATHER???"  
  
Wufei got off of the bed. "Thank you Father."  
  
Wufei looked at the map. It was time to get some gold.  
  
None of the other chapters will be as long as this. Sorry. :-D. 


	2. The Duo Maxwell Crime Ring

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine so please do not sue.  
  
This chapter focuses on mainly Heero, Duo and Quatre.   
  
"LAST STOP!!! CORILIAR (this isn't a real town) TOWN!!!"  
  
Heero jolted himself from sleep and sprang to his feet. He grabbed his bag and got off of the great brown train. Heero raised his eyebrow at the sheriff station right off of the train platform. Should he ask for a job? Nah. He was here for gold. Not to bust criminals. He noticed a "Wanted" poster on the sheriff window.   
  
WANTED: Duo Maxwell. Charged with arson, robbery and murder.  
  
Heero sighed. They always saved the best for last. On the poster a shorthaired (this will be explained later) young man smiled under the traditional cowboy hat.   
  
"Are you a bounty hunter?" An unnaturally high voice said.  
  
Heero turned around to see a women with her long brown hair done up in a braid…wearing pants. Women never wore pants in New York.   
  
"Well?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then do you fancy men? Cause you were staring at that picture awful hard."  
  
"Lady you talk too much." Heero said walking away.  
  
"That's what everyone says." The women said following him.  
  
"Then why don't you listen? And why are you following me?"  
  
"Cause I don't want to…and I was wondering why a city fella like you is out here in cowboy country."  
  
"I'm…prospecting."  
  
"Ahhh…a gold hunter."  
  
"Just because I was fired from my job."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I was a policeman."  
  
"Why'd they fire you?"  
  
"I killed someone for a parking violation."  
  
The women laughed. "Dear God! Well…uhhhh what's your name?"  
  
Heero looked at the strange women. "Heero Yuy."  
  
"Well I'm Melanie Daw. And I may have a job for you."  
  
"I'm here for gold."  
  
"And you won't find any. I've known at least 100 men go out there and none of them found it."  
  
Heero stopped. "Well…I have inside information. My…friend found some."  
  
"And they're be no more left where he was. Only a Ghost Town to mark its memory."  
  
Heero looked at the women. "Okay lady. What kind of job is it?"  
  
"Can you break laws?"  
  
"I already have."  
  
Melanie smiled. "Let me tell you a secret." She said her voice growing deep.  
  
"My name isn't Melanie. I'm Duo Maxwell."  
  
"What?"  
  
Duo swung in front of Heero. "This is my real hair but I put it in my hat when I'm about to rob…and my bangs too. It works very conveniently."  
  
"I can tell."  
  
Duo smiled and put out his hand. "Are you ready to be an outlaw Mr. Yuy?"  
  
Heero stared at Duo for a long time and finally after a couple of minutes had passed Heero reached out his hand and shook Duo's.  
  
"Welcome Heero. Welcome to the real world."  
  
In San Francisco*  
  
Quatre sighed and leaned back in his large directors chair. The grand opening of Winner Shoe Factory would be made tomorrow. Quatre loosened his tie and dropped it on the floor. "I need to get out."  
  
He rose to his feet and exited the stuffy building. He untied one of the one of the black stallions that carried the carriage he had arrived in and mounted it.  
  
He rode off into the gleaming unset. He didn't really care where he was going just as long as he got away from…the factory. Quatre let his mind drift off as his horse rode on. "NEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." Quatre was startled when his horse made a neighing sound.   
  
It was dark! Quatre turned his horse around. "Hold it right there." A voice in the darkness said.  
  
"Do you know where you are?" Another voice said.  
  
"Not really…sorry."  
  
The first voice laughed. "You are in Duo Maxwell's land my friend."  
  
"Duo who?"  
  
The second voice sigh disappointedly. "I hate easterners."  
  
The first voice growled.  
  
"No offensive Heero."  
  
"Plenty taken."  
  
"Well gentlemen I really have to go…"  
  
"Oh no you don't." The second voice said and came close to Quatre. He pulled Quatre off his horse and put a gun to Quatre's head. "You're under arrest in the name of the Duo Maxwell Law."  
  
More later. TTFN. :-D. 


	3. Give Him An Offer He Can't Refuse

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing so please do not sue.  
  
Okay this chapter features basically all of the pilots.  
  
Trowa wiped the sweat from his brow. Ten hours digging in these sun burnt hills and not one single piece of gold. So these are the streets paved with gold? Trowa asked himself.  
  
The wind blew hard across the barren wasteland of rocks and the other prospectors gave a slight groan at the sudden harshness of the wind. Trowa's throat ached with thirst. He had passed a river somewhere…ahhhh Trowa's feet sank into the cool water.  
  
He raised his hand to his mouth. Cool, clean, refreshing. Trowa sat down on the muddy bank. "Ow." Trowa reached behind him and picked up an abandoned mining pan. "Oh well here goes nothing." Trowa said and shuffled the pan in the water.  
  
Trowa gasped when the pan was brought up. "Gold." He whispered. "Gold."  
  
In another mining area*  
  
"DIG FASTER!!!" Wufei commanded. His servants obeyed and dug faster.  
  
Wufei wanted to use some gold on his father's coffin. Wufei shuddered. Coffin. He couldn't believe his father was dead. One servant was lagging. Wufei noted a lower in his paycheck.  
  
The lagging servant had stopped. Oh that is it. "SERVANT!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING???"  
  
The servant turned around. "M-m-master." He said and fell to the ground.  
  
"Heat stroke sire. He needs a doctor." Another servant said.  
  
"He needs a different job…YOU THERE!!! TAKE THIS POOR HELPLESS FOOL AWAY!!!" Wufei commanded.  
  
"Yes sire."   
  
Wufei put his hand in front of the servant's way. "Don't forget to tell the idiot slagger that he of course is fired. And if you don't get back here by dusk you will be too."  
  
"W-w-we're digging after dark?"  
  
"DON'T QUESTION MY AUTHORITY!!!"  
  
"N-n-no sire." The servant said and rushed off.  
  
"Servants." Wufei muttered.  
  
In the Duo Maxwell Land Area*  
  
Quatre gulped at the gun to his head. "W-w-what do you want?"  
  
Duo sighed. "Your money, honey."  
  
Quatre gulped. "I don't have any on me."  
  
Duo smiled. "How sad. Now you must die."  
  
"DUO HUSH!!!" Heero commanded.  
  
"Heero I'm working."  
  
"Well someone's coming so SHUT UP!!!"   
  
Duo clamped his hand over his mouth. Then he snaped the fingers on his other hand and released his mouth and whispered. "Let's take the pretty boy back to the hideout and finish him there."  
  
"Fine." Heero said agreeing.  
  
Duo yanked Quatre off his horse and dragged him into the darkness. When Duo broke into a run Quatre fumbled in the darkness for Duo's gun. Got it.  
  
"Here we are my humble home." Duo said pointing at the almost invisible shack and pushing Quatre towards it.  
  
Quatre tripped over the stairs and almost landed face first on the front porch. Duo pulled a key out of his hat and said. "Can't be too careful with all them outlaws around."  
  
"Home sweet home." Duo said pushing Quatre inside.   
  
"Well Mr….now who are you???"  
  
"I am Quatre Rababera-Winner."  
  
"Very nice. Well Mr. Winner tis time for you to die." Duo said reaching for his gun.  
  
"Oh Mr. Maxwell?"  
  
"Hold it kid. WHERE IS MY DAMN GUN?"  
  
Quatre pointed the gun at Duo's head. "One tries to have an odd hobby when one is as cooped up as I."  
  
Duo gasped.  
  
"Unfortunately for you my hobby just happens to be pick pocketing."  
  
"Jackass."  
  
Suddenly Heero appeared with a gun to Quatre's head. "I wouldn't say that's a wise idea." Heero said.  
  
"I wouldn't say what your doing is either. I hate to break this to you but my family will defiantly be looking for me…along with a thousand police."  
  
"Right. The Winners. The most influential family in the east."  
  
"You mean you're famous?" Duo asked.  
  
"Just as famous as you."  
  
"Well kid I have to say I'm impressed. How about you put that gun down and I make you an offer you just can't refuse."  
  
"What is it?" Quatre said lowering his gun slightly.   
  
"Join us. You can still be Mr. Winner but how about another identity too? An outlaw identity."  
  
Quatre smiled and put down the gun. "Sure I'm in." He said handing Duo back his gun.  
  
"Oh and Maxwell…you're out of bullets."  
  
Duo looked at Heero. "Where the hell do you easterners learn all of this shit?"  
  
Heero smiled and said. "Hey…it's just New York."  
  
"Gotta go there some time."  
  
"You'd fit right in."  
  
Duo sighed. "Never had a team of three before…but hey there's a first time for everything."  
  
"Or a third."  
  
Duo sighed. "Whatever."  
  
More Wufei and Trowa in the next chapter. TTFN. :-D. 


	4. Fools Gold

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is still not mine so please do not sue.  
  
Okay this chapter has some Trowa in it but not a lot of Wufei…that's coming. And of course the newly formed Duo Maxwell Gang is in this chapter.  
  
Trowa shoved the pan into the water in hopes of finding more. No such luck. But he had one nugget of gold. One beautiful nugget. Trowa ran away from the site. No one would get his gold. No one.  
  
Trowa ran to the appraisal office. Closed. He'd have to wait until tomorrow. Wait tomorrow's Sunday. He wouldn't be able to go then either. Oh well he could wait. He walked slowly home making sure no thugs or outlaws were following him and with his hand in his pocket feeling his gold nugget.   
  
Trowa looked at the sober setting of the western town. Signs proclaimed "SALON" and "WINNER FACTORY OPENS SUNDAY, JANUARY 8 AT 1:00 PM!!! SIGN UP FOR A JOB NOW!!!" Trowa felt homesick for Cleveland and the big top. His silly tent hardly gave him the same thrill as seeing the large circus tent.  
  
He shimmied inside the small tent and lay down on his third rate sleeping bag. He took out his gold nugget and admired it. Then he remembered you could see whatever someone was doing inside this tent as plain as day and he put the nugget away.   
  
Trowa had a hard time sleeping that night for his memory quickly reminded him of the stories of ruthless gold stealing outlaws his fellow miners had told. He stayed up all night protecting his gold. At dawn he rustled in his small bag for the gun the circus manager had given him before he had left Cleveland.   
  
He sat up and got out of his tent to fill his canteen at the well near by his camping site. There were dark shadows by the well. "HEERO!!!" A voice complained.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Quatre and I both have alias. You need one too."  
  
"Oh no I don't. I'm fine just being a full time outlaw."  
  
"Melanie…or should I say Duo let Heero do what he wants. Just because we have alias's doesn't mean he has too."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Fine. Mr. Winner fine."  
  
"Duo. I told you call Bright Horse when I'm with you."  
  
"You have such a weird alias."  
  
"I like it. It makes me sound like an Indian (sorry they didn't call them Native Americans at this time)."  
  
Trowa gasped. These guys were outlaws.  
  
"Why would you…"  
  
"HUSH!!! Someone's listening."  
  
Trowa covered his mouth as footsteps came closer to his hiding place. "AHA!!! AN EAVESDROPPER!!!" Duo yelled.  
  
Trowa gulped and backed away. Then he remembered his gun and reached for it. He pointed it to Duo's head. "Why has this been happening lately?" Duo said nervously.  
  
Heero appeared with his gun to Trowa's head. Quatre reached into Duo's pocket and put Duo's gun to Trowa's head.  
  
"Search him for valuables." Duo commanded.  
  
Heero stuck his hand in Trowa's pocket and pulled out Trowa's gold nugget. "Gold." Duo breathed.  
  
"No." Quatre said.  
  
"What?" Duo asked.  
  
"I've seen gold. I have gold. And that my friends is not gold. Its fools gold."  
  
"WHAT???" Duo exclaimed.  
  
Nothing passed over Trowa's face. But he was a professional at hiding emotion. But inside he was deeply disappointed.  
  
"Good sir, may I ask what were you doing with fools gold?" Duo asked.  
  
Trowa just smiled.  
  
"Are you a mute?"  
  
Trowa said nothing.  
  
"He's no mute. He's just extremely brave…or extremely stupid." Heero said.  
  
"Well I'll go with the latter. Hey bangs! Do you know who we are?"  
  
"I've heard of you." Trowa said.  
  
"So he speaks! Well why don't we give you a ten second head start. Go on now run."  
  
"I don't need to."  
  
"Really well…"  
  
Trowa jumped and landed in the tree branches. Duo gasped and smiled. "Let me guess…New York."  
  
"Cleveland actually."  
  
"Cleveland…I wish they had a Duoland. Well any who where did you learn to jump like that?"  
  
"I'm an acrobat…well okay actually part clown park acrobat."  
  
"Cool. I love the circus. And we could defiantly use a limber addition to the Duo Maxwell Gang."  
  
"No catch?"  
  
"No catch. But you need an alias."  
  
"OH NO HE DOESN'T!!!"  
  
Wufei will be in the next chapter. Sorry he wasn't in this one. :-D. 


	5. The Great Wufei Mansion Robbery

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine so don't sue please.  
  
Finally!!! A chapter with Wufei in it!!! Hurrah!!!  
  
Wufei sat down at his large dining table in his mansion (Changie's a richie rich in this story ;-)) and started sipping his tea. "Mr. Wufei?" A servant asked.  
  
"WHAT IS IT CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY???"  
  
"Uhhhh…sire I just wanted to tell you that the diggers have produced no gold as of yet."  
  
"Very well. Tell them to work harder and faster."  
  
"Yes sire." The servant bowed and left.   
  
In the Duo Maxwell Territory*  
  
"Are you guys ready?" Duo asked.  
  
"I'm not quiet sure I understand what we're doing." Quatre said fidgeting with his gun.  
  
"We're robbing some rich people blind."  
  
"Ohhh I see. So Trowa are you going to have an alias."  
  
"No."  
  
Duo sighed. "I don't understand you easterners."  
  
"Whatever. Let's lock and load." Heero said adding bullets to his gun.  
  
"YIPPE EI OH KI YAY!!!" Duo screamed.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" Heero asked.  
  
"I don't know but I always wanted to say it."  
  
Heero sighed.   
  
Duo smiled nervously and said, "Alright cowpokes lets giddup!"  
  
"Westerners." Heero muttered.  
  
"I heard that." Duo said mounting his horse.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Let's be nice." Quatre said.  
  
"Fine whatever. Let's rob these puppies blind k?"  
  
"Fine by me." Heero said and sent his horse off into the night.  
  
Duo, Quatre, and Trowa followed suit. They stopped short in front of a dark mansion. "Jeez these idiots didn't even bother with guards." Duo said.  
  
"That must be because the owner themselves is formidable." Heero said.  
  
"Whatever. But who in his right mind is up at this hour?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Oh yeah…" Duo said picking the lock  
  
"Got it!" He said and went inside. The others followed.  
  
"And what do you think you're doing?" A strange voice asked.  
  
"What the…" Duo started.  
  
"WATCH IT!!!" Heero said pushing Duo out of the way.  
  
"Can I challenge anyone to a sword fight?"  
  
"You got it." Heero said pulling a sword from a knight's armor that rich people seem to so conveniently leave around their mansions.  
  
"En garde." Wufei (surprise, surprise, surprise) said.  
  
Heero smiled and stepped forward and met Wufei's sword in mid-air. "Let's get the loot." Duo said to Trowa and Quatre.  
  
Heero and Wufei continued their fight. "Hey you're not half bad." Heero said.  
  
"Same to you."  
  
"So why guard your own mansion?"  
  
"Who can I trust but myself?"  
  
"True. So what are you doing here?"  
  
"I live here."   
  
"No. Are you looking for gold or something?"  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"Do you know your chances of finding some are absolutely zip?"  
  
"Please. I have inside information."  
  
"So did I. But your inside info probably blabbed the your secret to someone."  
  
"MY FATHER DID NO SUCH THING!!!"  
  
"I know mine did. My friend that is."  
  
"Friends cannot be relied on."  
  
"True."  
  
"So why are you breaking and entering."  
  
"I like to take the law into my own hands. I like to be in control of my destiny."  
  
"Nice excuse for breaking the law."  
  
"Nice excuse for living a life of solitude."  
  
Wufei growled and lunged at Heero. Heero blocked him easily and put his sword to Wufei's throat. Wufei snarled. "Finish me then."  
  
"No. I think I'll just take your money."  
  
Wufei laughed. "We will meet again…"  
  
"Yuy. Heero Yuy."  
  
"Wufei. Chang Wufei."  
  
"Join us. You could be great."  
  
"I'll think about."  
  
"Come to the bank. We rob it on a regular basis."  
  
Wufei laughed. Duo and the others appeared and rushed out of the house. "LETS BOOK HEERO!!!"  
  
"I must leave you know fellow fencer. Think of my offer. You could change and become something greater."  
  
"I said I'll think about it didn't I?"  
  
Heero shrugged and held up his sword. "I think I'll keep this…Farwell Wufei." Heero said and ran after the others.  
  
"Farwell…Heero Yuy."  
  
Someone's coming. Is it RELENA??? :-D. 


	6. The Arrival of Relena

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine so please don't sue.  
  
Okay this is where my ficcy turns into H/R. Yaoi fans beware.  
  
"YOU OFFERED HIM A PLACE IN THE DUO MAXWELL GANG…WITHOUT MY PERMISSION???"  
  
Heero sighed. "He'll be a good asset to the team."  
  
"WHO SAYS HE'S JOINING???"  
  
"I do."  
  
"I agree with Heero Duo." Quatre inputted.  
  
"I DON'T CARE!!! THIS IS MY GANG AND I WANT TO PICK WHO GETS TO BE IN!!!"  
  
Heero sighed. "Okay."  
  
"Good." Duo said.  
  
"Hey Duo." Heero said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can Wufei be in the gang?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Everyone falls over anime style*   
  
"What?" Duo asked.  
  
"I just asked you that before!"  
  
"No you didn't. You told me this. I don't like to be told anything. This is why I break the law silly."  
  
"You have problems." Heero said.  
  
"I know."  
  
"So when's our next great robbery?"  
  
"Today at the bank."  
  
"TODAY???!!!" Quatre and Heero said at the same time.  
  
"Yep. You got a problem?"  
  
"We just robbed someone not even an hour ago!" Quatre said.  
  
"Well…tonight is a busy night."  
  
"I vote for the bank robbery to be tomorrow." Quatre said.  
  
"Agreed." Trowa and Heero said.  
  
Duo pouted. "I HATE YOU ALL!!!"  
  
"Well???"  
  
"Fine. We'll rob the bank blind tomorrow." Duo said and pouted and mumbled all the way to his room (stupid subordinates…trying to gang up on me…I need some potatoes for my mushroom soup).  
  
"I myself personally think he's PMSing." Heero said.  
  
"I agree." Quatre said.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!!!"  
  
The next day at the bank*  
  
"I still don't understand."   
  
"What the hell is there not to understand Quatre? You go in there and point your gun at people." Duo said.  
  
"What if there are police?"  
  
"Shot 'em."  
  
"But that's murder."  
  
"Get over it." Heero said.  
  
Duo smiled. "My good 'ol murdering friend. Now how are you this fine morning?"  
  
"Are we going or not?"  
  
"Yep." Duo said and signaled for Trowa and Quatre to follow him outside.  
  
"Let's ride!" Duo yelled and they mounted their horses and rode to the bank.  
  
"Guns in place?" Duo asked.  
  
"Check."  
  
"Quatre is your mask in place?"  
  
"I think so…can you tell who I am?"  
  
Duo sighed. "Quatre remember what I told you."  
  
"My name is Bright Horse."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Let's go already!" Heero commanded.  
  
"Now I lead…" Duo started.  
  
"STICK EM UP!!! THIS IS A ROBBERY!!!"  
  
The crowd gasped. "PUT ALL OF YOUR MONEY IN THE BAGS AND NO ONE GETS HURT. LET'S NOT HAVE ANY HEROICS!!!"  
  
Duo went to the counter and placed the bags on the table. "Fill er up toots."  
  
The women behind the counter gasped and started stuffing money into the bags.  
  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!! THIS IS THE POLICE!!!"  
  
Duo grabbed the moneybags. "BAIL OUT GUYS!!!"  
  
The Duo Maxwell Gang ran towards the door but the police headed them off. "This is your end Duo Maxwell…" The sheriff started.  
  
"THINK AGAIN!!!" Wufei shouted and K.O'ed the sheriff.  
  
"I thought about your offer Yuy…and I've decided to join your little gang."  
  
"HIS LITTLE GANG??? THIS IS MY LITTLE GANG!!!" Duo screamed.  
  
"And that's nothing to be proud of." Wufei said.  
  
Duo opened his mouth. "LET'S GO!!!" Heero yelled.  
  
"Got ya." Duo said and ran towards the door. Everyone else followed suit.  
  
"So I have another member…I think I'll take down that wanted add in the paper." Duo said.  
  
On a train*  
  
"Princess Relena?" A servant asked.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. What were you saying?"  
  
"We're almost in California your highness."  
  
"Finally. The Wild West. I've looked so forward to this."  
  
"Milliardo will be here in a month."   
  
"Good." Relena said not paying attention.  
  
She had done it. She had made it to California.  
  
Heh-heh-heh. Big bad Relenas here. :-D. 


	7. Trespassing Princess

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine so please do not sue.  
  
I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY!!! HURRAH!!!  
  
"Now whom am I meeting with again?" Quatre asked.  
  
Mr. Rashid (I had to put him somewhere!!!) narrowed his eyes. "Princess Relena of the Sanq Kingdom."  
  
"Now where is that again?"  
  
"IN EUROPE!!!"  
  
"No need to shout."  
  
"You haven't been acting right lately sir."  
  
Quatre laughed nervously. Has he caught on? He asked himself.  
  
"And you've been coming in late. And falling asleep during meetings. And…"  
  
"I get the point."  
  
"Sir, may I suggest not going out so late?"  
  
"Well I've found some new friends and they uhhhh…like to stay out late."  
  
"Well why don't you invite them over for tea sometime?"  
  
Quatre pictured Heero in a suit politely drinking tea and asking of more crumpets. Quatre tried to stifle his laughter. Then he pictured Duo in a suit. Quatre cracked up.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"N-n-nothing Rashid." Quatre caught his breath.  
  
"Well you're meeting her in half an hour so make yourself presentable."  
  
"Now…what are we discussing?"  
  
Mr. Rashid sighed. "How you are going to persuade her to back the Winner Foundation."  
  
"Oh. I see."  
  
Mr. Rashid sighed. "Get ready sir."  
  
"Yes, yes, yes." Quatre said hurrying off to get ready.  
  
Half an hour later*  
  
"QUATRE!!! PRINCESS RELENA IS ALMOST AT THE DOOR HURRY UP!!!"  
  
Quatre ran down the stairs and stood next to Mr. Rashid. "I'm here."  
  
DING-DONG. Mr. Rashid rushed to the door. He opened it and bowed. "Hello your highness."  
  
Relena nodded her head at Mr. Rashid. "Hello sir."  
  
Quatre bowed in front of Relena. "Hello Princess Relena."  
  
"Mr. Winner. It is a pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand.   
  
Quatre picked it up and kissed it. "The pleasure is mine."  
  
"I believe we have things to discuss." Relena said.  
  
"Yes right this way." Quatre led her into the enormous dining room and held out a seat for Relena to sit down.  
  
Relena sat down. "Now Mr. Winner…could you please explain what I am agreeing to when I sign the agreement to support your company."  
  
"Good question Princess Relena. Now…"  
  
Mr. Rashid appeared. "Sir. There's someone at the door for you."  
  
Quatre looked at Relena. "I'll be right back."  
  
"Hey Horsey!!!" Duo said.  
  
"Shhhh. My name is Quatre now Q-U-A-T-R-E."  
  
"Wow really? I thought you spelled it with a C or a K."  
  
"Yes well…what do you want?"  
  
"We got a robbery set up and we need to discuss things."  
  
"I'm kind of busy."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
Quatre sighed. "Fine. I'll be right back."  
  
Quatre walked back to Relena. "Your highness would it be possible to re-schedule as I have just learned that a friend of mine has gotten ill."  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry about that, but yes we can re-schedule."  
  
"Good, good. How about a week from today?"  
  
"That's good. I'll have to call my escorts."  
  
"I think they're still waiting outside."  
  
"Okay. Farwell Mr. Winner."  
  
"Farwell Princess Relena."  
  
Quatre escorted Relena to the door, which he opened. "Good-bye." He said.  
  
"Good-bye."  
  
Duo stepped out of his hiding place. "Damn. Who was that babe?"  
  
"A princess."  
  
"Now why on Earth did you let her go?"  
  
"We have a meeting don't we?"  
  
"Quatre in this life there are two things that excuse you from a meeting or a robbery. Number one: You have died or have been life threatenly injured. Number two: You have a date."  
  
"THAT WAS NOT A DATE!!!"  
  
"Then you aren't excused. Let's go." Duo pulled Quatre along.  
  
Later that day at Princess Relena's hotel*  
  
"In case of a demanding situation you are entitled to the sum of one thousand dollars. Whereas in the case of a…" Relena sighed.  
  
"I need a new job." Relena looked out her window and saw a picturesque sunset.  
  
"I need to get out." Relena looked at the ground out of the window. 1 foot. She could make that. She rushed to her drawer where she found a pair of jeans and a shirt she had stolen from Milliardo. She put them on. She looked at her door. She'd be back before they were the wiser. She sat on the windowsill and lowered herself to the ground.  
  
The grass crinkled under her feet as the wind blew her hair and a mishmash of all different directions. She had never felt so free. She ran without knowing the direction. Life had never felt so good.  
  
She stopped and rested under at tree. She'd go back after she took a little break. "What is it with intruders damnit!!!"   
  
Relena stood up. Had she passed a sign? Was she trespassing?  
  
"ALRIGHT STICK EM UP!!!"  
  
Relena gasped as a gun appeared in her face.  
  
"It's a girl. Damn. Well lady empty your valuables and you don't get hurt."  
  
Relena reached for her watch keeping her eyes on the gun. "HEY DUO IS SOMEONE HERE???"  
  
"MR. WINNER???!!!" Relena exclaimed.  
  
Quatre stopped mid-jog. "Uhhh…hello your highness."  
  
"What are you doing? This is illegal."  
  
"Well…uhhhh…don't tell Rashid okay?"  
  
"I think I'll tell the police about this."  
  
"No. Princess Relena please don't."  
  
Relena backed away and bumped into something solid. She whirled around. Heero stuck a gun in her face.   
  
"Move and die."  
  
Relena gasped. Heero motioned to Duo. Duo hit Relena in the back of the head. And then everything went black.  
  
Black is a nice color. It reminds me of sunshine. :-D. 


	8. Some Things Just Happen

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine so please do not sue.  
  
I'd like to thank my reviewers…THANK YOU!!! Have a nice day/life.  
  
"Ransom or death?" Duo questioned.  
  
Relena stirred from her sleep and looked around. She was in some sort of cabin with Quatre the two guys with gun plus two that she didn't know.  
  
"I defiantly say ransom. She's worth thousands." Quatre said.  
  
"No way. We'll be branded for life. I say death." Wufei said.  
  
"I agree with Wufei." Trowa inputed.  
  
"Well I say we get the money. What do you say Heero?" Duo asked.  
  
Heero stepped out of the shadows. "Well both would be satisfying. On the one hand we could get thousands as Quatre said. But on the other it brings up our rep and protects us from getting branded as princess stealers."  
  
"Did I ask for that stats? What do you think we should do damnit?"  
  
Heero looked at Relena for a long time with a penetrating glare. "Hello Heero. Wake up and answer."   
  
Heero turned to Duo. "Ransom defiantly."  
  
"The ransoms have it. Now how much should we ask for?"  
  
"7,000." Quatre said.  
  
"No she's worth more then that."  
  
"9,000?"  
  
"No…"  
  
"10,000?"  
  
"Bingo. 2,000 each. Now that's a tidy some if I ever heard one." (I really don't know what was a tidy some but improvise okay?)  
  
"We should write a ransom note." Heero said.  
  
"Okay Heero write away."  
  
"10,000 dollars for Princess Relena Peacecraft by next week. Bring the money to the bank. No money and the princess gets a haircut across the throat."  
  
"Now why would she want one there?" Quatre asked.  
  
Duo smacked Quatre on the back of the head.  
  
Heero went off to get paper. He came back several minutes later with a note. "Alright. Quatre you better get back to your house. Act natural or you get a haircut okay?"  
  
"Got it." Quatre said hurrying off.  
  
"Trowa, Wufei you're on guard duty. Guard the land. See if you can bring back some booty."   
  
They nodded and left.  
  
"Heero guard Miss Princess. I'll deliver the letter." He said letting down his hair.  
  
"Fine." Heero said as Duo left.  
  
Heero sat down in the middle of the floor opposite Relena. "Do you do this sort of thing often."  
  
"I just got hired."  
  
"How lovely." Relena said sarcastically.  
  
"Isn't it though?"  
  
"You'll get your comeuppance."  
  
"I already have."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"That is none of your business."  
  
Relena shrugged and looked at the ceiling. "So you came here to be an outlaw?"  
  
"I came here to find gold. What I found was a transvestite outlaw looking for a partner. Some things just sort of happen."  
  
"Nothing just sort of happens."  
  
"Whatever princess."  
  
Relena sighed and leaned up against the wall. "I should have never left the hotel."  
  
"Nothing you can do about it now."  
  
"Yes, well you're not letting me go are you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"Why did you leave your palace princess?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"You wanted to be free. And the free want to be royalty. The grass on the other side isn't always greener is it?"  
  
Relena narrowed her eyes. Heero got up and bent down to face Relena. He pulled her face close to his. "Know this." He said and gently kissed her.  
  
"Some things just happen."  
  
Didn't I tell you it would be H/R? More later. :-D. 


	9. Conversations With Royalty

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine so please don't sue.  
  
He won't kiss her again for a while…gosh darnit.  
  
Relena looked up stunned at Heero, but he was already half way across the room. Just then Duo walked in the door. "Hello y'all." Duo said folding up his braid.   
  
Duo stretched and collapsed on the dusty couch. "Well Heero old boy I guess we'll be going on a nice long vacation after this money comes through."  
  
"How do you figure?"  
  
"With that kind of cash…I figure we can go to the Caribbean's and never come back."  
  
"The Caribbean's?"  
  
"Paradise, my friend paradise."  
  
"Paradise?"  
  
Duo smiled. "Freedom. We would be free Heero. To sleep on beaches and ride waves and drink coconuts."  
  
"After we get the ransom."  
  
"One week my friend one week."  
  
Heero gave a faint smile. "We should trade places with Trowa and Wufei now."  
  
Duo got up from the couch. "I guess you're right." He said. "Wait. Whose gonna watch princess?"  
  
"I'll wait here until Trowa and Wufei get back." Heero said.  
  
"Okay." Duo said and left to get Trowa and Wufei.  
  
Heero stood looking out of a dusty window. "Your plan isn't going to work." Relena said.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up princess."  
  
Relena leaned against the wall and sighed. And here she had thought good always triumphed over evil. Trowa and Wufei opened the door. "Good luck catching trespassers." Trowa said.  
  
"I don't need luck."  
  
Trowa smiled. "Of course not." He said as Relena slowly drifted into sleep.  
  
When she woke it was dark out and well past midnight. There was one light in the room silhouetting a familiar figure.   
  
"Heero? That's your name right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
Heero got closer and came into Relena's line of vision. "Relena Peacecraft?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What would you do with 2,000 dollars? Or is that too little for you?"  
  
"Why are you asking me?"  
  
"I'm just curious."  
  
"I would buy jeans."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You think my parents bought these for me? Please. I had to steal them off of my brother."  
  
"So you're not completely pure too…stealing your brothers clothes."  
  
"They were too small for him."   
  
"Don't make excuses."  
  
"Fine. I wanted them so I took them."  
  
"See isn't that better than lying."  
  
"Don't preach to me."  
  
"You know I use to say that exact same thing to my adopted father and now I know why he never listened."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause it's whiney. Not that I'm preaching or anything."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Let me give you a piece of advice."  
  
"Don't leave your house because you might wander into outlaw territory and be ransomed off to your parents?"  
  
Heero smiled. "No. Although that is good advice."  
  
"So what is your brilliant piece of advice?"  
  
"Eat it. Digest it. Get over it."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Eat it: test it. Digest it: accept it. Get over it."  
  
"Words of wisdom from and outlaw."  
  
"No better kind."  
  
Relena smiled. "It is good advice then."  
  
Heero smiled. "I knew you would see it my way."  
  
"For an idiot."  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes and then smiled. "Sarcastic little thing aren't you?"  
  
Relena just smiled.  
  
"I have to go out on patrol."  
  
"Oh Heero."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Good luck catching some trespassers."  
  
Heero smiled at her.   
  
"Thank you."  
  
He's being nice!!! How cool!!! :-D. 


	10. A Formal Invitation

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine so please don't sue.  
  
Paces back and forth* what was I saying? Oh yeah!!! I want to take this opportunity to thank the reviewers again. THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!! Remember reading and readers rock!!!  
  
Duo opened and slammed the door happily. "HEERO, QUATRE!!! GUESS WHAT!!!"  
  
"The German attacked?" Quatre asked puzzled.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "No stupid. Princess's parents got the note! The California Times says they'll be paying it soon!"  
  
"Yes!!!" Quatre jumped up exited. "Did you tell Trowa and Wufei?"  
  
"That's why I was out so long."  
  
"Ohhhhhh." Quatre said.  
  
"Oh Quatre I was meaning to ask you…what are you going to do with your half of the money?"  
  
"Ummmm…I don't know. What are you guys doing?"  
  
"We're moving to the Caribbean…isn't that right Heero?"  
  
"I don't know if I'm coming."  
  
"You'll come. The Caribbean is wicked awesome. Someone I knew went there and they loved it."  
  
Heero rolled his eyes. "I'll think about it."  
  
"You know that's the exact same thing Wufei said. But Trowa was totally cool. He's gonna send half of his share to some silly 'ol circus then he'll be moving in temporarily."  
  
Heero said nothing. "So how about it Quatre? Are you coming?" Duo asked.  
  
Quatre looked to the heavens thoughtfully. "I think I'll be staying temporarily like Trowa."  
  
"Hey that's cool. So I take it you'll be spending some of the money on something else?"  
  
Quatre grinned. "I've always wanted…" Quatre urged Duo and Heero forward.  
  
"A bunny farm."  
  
Duo and Heero fall over anime style*   
  
"B-b-bunnies???" Duo stuttered.  
  
"They're so fluffy and cute."  
  
"Sure Quatre."  
  
As Quatre drifted off into a strange bunny fantasy Duo rocked back and forth in his chair. "I think it's time to feed the princess." Heero mentioned.  
  
"Is it that late already?"  
  
"Bathroom privileges too."  
  
"Damn…I hate responsibilities."  
  
"You take her to the outhouse. I'm not in the mood to smell that shit just yet."  
  
"You smell it every time you have to go to the bathroom."  
  
"I go in the woods."  
  
Duo wrinkled his nose. "You're disgusting Heero." But Heero was already in the small kitchen.  
  
"C'mon princess. Nature calls."  
  
Relena looked up with contempt and rose to her feet and followed Duo outside. They came back in several minutes later. "Is din-din ready darlin'?" Duo said in his Melanie voice.  
  
"Go to hell Mel. And yes as a matter of fact it is."  
  
"Jeez Heero? Is your real name Mr. Speedy?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good."  
  
"You and Quatre better take your shift."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"It's not my turn."  
  
Duo pouted but grabbed Quatre from his bunny fantasy (strange isn't he???) and hurried him out the door. Relena made her way slowly to the table and sat down. She brought the steamy soupspoon to her mouth and sipped a bite. She choked. "What is this?"  
  
"Soup."  
  
"It tastes like mud."  
  
Heero looked cross. "Fine then make some yourself." He said and sat down at the table.  
  
"Fine." She said and made her way into the kitchen. Less than five minutes later (the water was hot damnit!!!) she came out with a steamy bowl of soup. She picked up the spoon and started on her soup. "And I suppose that is better than mine?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact it is. It's better than Quatre's, who usually makes it, too."  
  
Heero crossed his arms. "I'd like to be the judge of that."  
  
"Fine. Here." Relena said pushing the bowl towards him.  
  
Heero put the spoon to his mouth. He scowled.  
  
"What?" Relena asked.  
  
Heero mumbled. "What?" Relena said.  
  
"It's better than mine okay?"  
  
Relena laughed. "Told you so."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah so I can't cook."  
  
"Many outlaws can't."  
  
"Oh get a life Relena."  
  
"I have one. A good one."  
  
"Is it that good?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Let me ask you a question and be honest."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"If you could go to the…Caribbean and leave your life behind…would you?"  
  
Relena paused. "Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It would be a new adventure."  
  
"That's a good reason."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Are you going to go the Caribbean?"  
  
Heero looked at her penetratingly. "Why are you going to follow me?"  
  
"Maybe." Relena said slyly.  
  
"Fine. I'm going too. I've always wanted to go someplace tropical."  
  
"I suppose that's a good reason too."  
  
"I suppose so too."  
  
"What are you going to when you go back home?"  
  
"My parent's will probably lock me up in my room for the rest of eternity. So it won't be much different than this."  
  
"Why don't you come with us?"  
  
"Is that a formal invitation?"  
  
"That is a formal invitation."  
  
Relena smiled. "I'll think about it."  
  
"Now where have I heard that before?"  
  
Relena laughed. "We should clean up the soup."  
  
"We?"  
  
"You made some soup too."  
  
"Fine."  
  
As Relena washed her bowl in the kitchen she thought. Should she really go with him? How would she do it? And moreover, why?  
  
Getting tricky. Yeah right. :-D. 


	11. Pets, Hypocrites, and Dates

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine so please don't sue.  
  
I think this will be the third or second to last chapter…but I'm not sure yet.  
  
Wufei sat in the corner drumming his fingers on his knee. Of all of her captors…Wufei was the one Relena disliked the most. And since they were now doing the shifts where four people went out instead of the usual three Relena was usually stuck with Wufei alone for at least two hours at a clip. But soon it would be his turn to go out on parole and Heero's turn for a break.  
  
Of all of her captors it was Heero she liked best. It was Heero who she talked to. Usually they discussed politics and how the world was going to hell in a hand basket. They laughed at the obsolete and looked with disdain upon the weak. They had a connection that seemed to grow stronger everyday.   
  
Heero walked in the door and pointed Wufei towards the door. Wufei got up and slowly made his way towards the door. He was sluggish. It was obvious. Well it was two o'clock in the morning. But Relena was up. Up and ready to talk to Heero. Heero didn't mind the lack of sleep either. Heero sat down with a hard thud on the floor and started the conversation.  
  
"Cats or dogs?"  
  
A few days ago Relena would have asked. "Do you mean which one do I prefer?" But now she knew exactly what to say.   
  
"Cats. I mean I have dogs but cats have more personality. Most dogs are basically the same…constantly happy."  
  
"Really? I prefer dogs. They're faithful and can help you with chores."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"My old dog use to take out the trash for me. Of course he did have to be trained."  
  
"Really? My dogs just lay around the house all day."  
  
"Well they are the dogs of royalty."  
  
"They should still stay active."  
  
"Speak for yourself."  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Relena huffed.  
  
"It's supposed to mean that you think your dogs should act like other dogs. That just because they are royal dogs doesn't give them any excuse to be lazy. But meanwhile you don't act like regular girls. I could never talk about the higher politics of the British government with an regular girl…not that I mind but in essence you are being hypocritical."  
  
Relena scowled. "Well if you must look at it that way."  
  
Heero laughed. "Well I must."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Heero stared to the heavens thoughtfully. After some thought he said, "What do you consider the ideal date?"  
  
Relena blushed slightly. "I don't know. I've never really thought about it."  
  
"Never?"  
  
"No. You see my marriage is to be arranged."  
  
"Ahhh…I see."  
  
"So what about you?"  
  
"First we would go someplace in New York, then well…things would have to progress from there."  
  
"Why New York?"  
  
"Number one: it is the greatest city in the world. Number two: it's the only place I truly know my way around."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Relena smiled then said, "Black or white?"  
  
"Black."  
  
"I thought you would say that. I say white."  
  
"Well black is perfect nothingness."  
  
"And white is possibility."  
  
"Black has possibility."  
  
"Right."  
  
"It does! Let me explain…"   
  
They talked on for the rest of Heero's two-hour break. Duo walked in the door tired and wet from the near-morning dew. "H-h-heero." He yawned.  
  
"I'm going." Heero said, rising from the floor.   
  
"Hey Heero?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you want to collect the ransom? Remember we have to collect it tomorrow."  
  
Tomorrow? Had the week gone so fast? Heero thought.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Heero looked for a long while a Relena.   
  
"Hello…this is Earth Heero come in."  
  
Heero looked at Duo.  
  
"Well?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kiss alert!!! Next chapter!!! :-D. 


	12. The Final Day

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine so please do not sue.  
  
Okay I've decided…this is the second to last chapter…just to warn you.  
  
"HEERO!!!" Duo's loud (and constant) voice woke Heero from thought.  
  
Heero glared at Duo. "What is it?" He said in a warning tone.  
  
Duo pointed to the open window, which displayed the rising sun. "You said you were taking her didn't you?"  
  
"This early? Isn't the ransom pick-up time dusk?"  
  
"Yes but do you really want to be delivering the princess with royal bodyguards, not to mention police swarming at your feet. Plus there's got to be some plan to make sure they get the better of the deal…meaning that they get the princess back and they don't have to pay. And since you're the smartest of us I figure you can figure out a way to avoid this."  
  
Heero sighed. "I suppose you're right."  
  
"I'm always right."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Duo scowled. "Here take these." Duo said handing Heero a large detective looking hat and sunglasses (I don't know if they had sunglasses during this time but humor me!!!).  
  
"Thank you." Heero said sarcastically.  
  
Duo scowled again. "What about Relena? We should disguise her too." Heero said.  
  
"Give her the hat."  
  
"Fine." Heero said.  
  
Heero gave a look to Relena. Yesterday when he got back from his long 8-hour shift they talked non-stop about Duo and his irresponsibity. They talked until Duo actually got there at 2. When Heero came back from his shift at 10 he slept and she watched him. Now he was back and it was 8 in the morning and time for her imprisonment to end. Only it wasn't really imprisonment anymore. More like…where she didn't move around but other people did. Like her clock slowed down but everyone else's clocks were running as per usual.  
  
Heero and Relena walked to the door. "Oh and Heero." Duo called.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't screw up."  
  
Heero smiled. "Do I ever?"  
  
It was Duo's turn to smile. "I knew I could trust you."  
  
Heero and Relena left the dusty house. They exited the Duo Maxwell Gang Territory in less than twenty minutes. They got to the bank in thirty.  
  
"Well that was quick." Relena said.  
  
"Sure was." Heero said quietly. He had been so used to seeing her in dim light that it was stunning how beautiful she looked in broad daylight.   
  
"What do you want to do until…" Relena left off.  
  
"Why don't we rob the bank?"  
  
Relena scowled. "Well…that's what I usually do when I'm here."  
  
Relena looked around. "Let's get a drink."  
  
"What do you mean like water or…"  
  
"Beer."  
  
"You drink alcohol?"  
  
"I drink wine."  
  
"Wine and beer are two different things."  
  
"So? There's a first time for everything."  
  
"True." Heero said as Relena dragged him to the near by salon. She stopped dead in her tracks five feet from the salon.   
  
"You have money right?"  
  
"Yeah…why?" He said showing her a fistful of dollar bills.  
  
"I don't want to steal a drink."  
  
Heero sighed. "Your morals are too high."  
  
"And yours are too low." She said as they walked inside.  
  
They walked to the counter and Heero said to the bartender, "Two beers."  
  
The bartender robotically brought them their beers and took Heero's money. Heero put his drink to his lips and swallowed half of the cup. Heero looked at Relena's…and all of her drink was gone. Heero's mouth fell down (This is what Heero looked like: o_O).  
  
"What?" Relena asked then after some thought. "Wine is better."  
  
Heero sighed. "Okay we did what you wanted to do…now it's time for what I want to do." He dragged her out of the salon and back to the bank.   
  
"I am not robbing the bank." Relena said firmly.  
  
"Don't worry. It's nothing illegal." Heero said stepping down on the stoop of the bank. Relena followed suit. "Okay. We're going to play a little game. I call it "Watching the People" but it's really much more. What we're going to do is pick a person and we will discuss what we think their lives are like."  
  
"Okay. I like that."  
  
Heero pointed to a skinny tan young man waiting by the salon. "Okay tell me what you think." Heero said.  
  
"I think his name is Brian. He used to work at a salon but got fired for drinking most of the products. He's a suffering alcoholic who's been sober for a week. He's going through hell and really wants a drink but doesn't dare go inside to break the promise he's made to himself."  
  
"Okay my turn. His name is Shelly. He used to live in Australia but came here for gold. Halfway here he decided since he really wants to go back to his family that he would just see the ocean and come back. He's standing outside of the salon because he doesn't have enough money for a drink and since he has a great sense of smell the smell of beer satisfies him as much as the taste."  
  
Relena laughed. "Okay now what about…"  
  
They looked at a fat man Relena thought was a pro wrestler in disguise and whom Heero thought was a rich fat man. They looked at a skinny tall woman who Relena thought was a stuck up librarian and whom Heero thought was a struggling ballet teacher. They were discussing Bart, the struggling actor when Heero sat up. "The cavalry arrives." He said softly.   
  
Relena turned and she could see the large white cars that were a trademark of her family. "Oh." She simply stated.  
  
"Good-bye Relena." He said.  
  
"Wait…when are you leaving for the Caribbean?"  
  
"First ship out I suppose."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Are you going to come?"  
  
"I'll see if I can."  
  
Heero nodded and looked at the ground. The thunderous doom-bringing white cars were getting closer. Relena put her fingers to Heero's face and gently brought his face to hers. She softly pressed her lips to his.  
  
"Remember Heero." She said with tears in her eyes. "Some things just happen."  
  
Heero nodded. The white cars stopped in front of the bank. Heero quickly drew his gun and put it to Relena's head. "Alright throw me the money or BANG goes the princess."  
  
The money was thrown at Heero's feet. He picked it up and quickly counted it and made sure it wasn't counterfeit. Heero put down his gun and Relena walked back to his family. Relena looked back at Heero and mouthed "Remember Heero."  
  
Heero nodded and smiled. Relena joined her family and disappeared into the white cars. When they disappeared into the dark. Heero allowed one lone tear to slide down his face. He started the walk home. He looked back to where Relena had left him.  
  
"Good-bye Relena."  
  
"Good-bye…"  
  
"Good-bye…my love."  
  
Awwwwwwwwwww. Last chapter tomorrow. :-D. 


	13. Caribbean Love

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine so please don't sue.  
  
To Demonika: I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry (says this a thousand times) but I don't think I can elongate the story enough for it to be 14 chapters so unfortunately this will be the last chapter. To the world (or whoever's reading this): This is the last chapter. I can't believe it!!! This is the longest story I've ever written. I know some of you have probably written like 25 chapters on an average (my average is 9…I rarely break 10) this is like a major accomplishment. I want to again say thank you to my reviewers…THANK YOU!!! I love you all!!! Have a nice day…wait no a nice week. And if I never talk to you again…have a nice life. I hope you enjoy the last chapter of Gold Rush. Remember reading and readers rule!!!  
  
The wind softly blew through the window. The guard at her door looked at the window silently pleading with the wind to stop blowing as it was chilling him. Relena looked sadly at the guard. He reminded her of what she had lost when she came back home.  
  
Guards were around her now 24/7. She had no privacy (with the exception of the bathroom and other private matters) and had lost every ounce of freedom she had ever had. Her jeans and shirt were confiscated and Milliardo was on the way to give her a good talking to. Oh what fun. She had thought when she heard.  
  
Relena looked out the window sadly as the playful breeze toyed with her hair. She could hardly remember feeling free. And now she was held captive by her own mind. Her own sub-conscious beating her down for not staying with Heero.  
  
Heero…  
  
That very name brought chills down her spine and a blush to her cheeks (Not to mention some very perverted thoughts to her pretty little head). KNOCK-KNOCK. The guard became immediately alert and opened the door. "Your highness." He said and bowed.  
  
Relena's mother entered the room. "You are dismissed for the moment." The Queen said.  
  
"Yes ma'am." The guard said and left.  
  
"Darling?" Mrs. Peacecraft called.  
  
"Hello mother." Relena said politely.  
  
"Here is that newtpaper you asked for."  
  
"Newspaper mother newspaper."  
  
"Ah. So sorry."  
  
"May I ask what you want it for?"  
  
"Entertainment."  
  
"Lovely." Mrs. Peacecraft said gently. "The guards are for your protection and once we're sure they won't come back again…"  
  
"YOU'LL NEVER BE SURE MOTHER!!!"  
  
Mrs. Peacecraft smiled gently. "Lovely…we will be."  
  
Relena looked out of the window and said nothing.   
  
"Maybe we can go out for a ride on the horses later?" Mrs. Peacecraft said.  
  
"With how many hundreds of escorts?"  
  
Mrs. Peacecraft's eyes registered hurt. "Lovely…I…" She sighed. "Relena it's for your own good."  
  
"Right."  
  
"We love you and we don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
Relena turned away. "Ohhhh Darling don't be mad."  
  
"I'm not mad…I'm…hurt."  
  
"I understand. I'll leave you to your newt…newspaper now."  
  
"Okay mother."  
  
Mrs. Peacecraft was leaving when Relena called out, "Mother wait!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have a quote for you."  
  
"Well go on then."  
  
"Some things just happen."  
  
"Some things don't just happen everything happens for a…"  
  
Relena put her hand up and repeated, "Some things just happen."  
  
Mrs. Peacecraft sighed. "Whatever you say love."  
  
"Good-bye mother."  
  
"Good-bye love."  
  
Mrs. Peacecraft left and the guard came back in. He smiled and returned to his post. Relena flipped through the newspaper. Here it was. Ships leaving port as of Tuesday (the day she got back). The next one to the Caribbean was…IN ONE HOUR!!! Relena quickly calculated that it would take half an hour to get to the port. But how would she get there? A plan came to her so quickly that it startled her.  
  
She grabbed a piece of stationary and started to scribble out a note.  
  
Dear Mother and Father,  
I'm so terribly sorry but I have to leave. I can't tell you when I'll be going but I defiantly will be coming back before the year I am twenty. I'm taking quiet a some of money from my safe and I will be cutting my hair to get out of here quickly so the guards don't recognize me so don't be alarmed when you see hair on the bathroom floor. Florence (the horse) will be at the port…you can pick her up whenever. I love you but this is something I really have to do. To prove this is me…mother remember some things just happen.   
  
Love Relena  
  
Relena jumped up and left the note under the newspaper. "I'm going to the bathroom." She said as she entered the ajoining bathroom. After making a slight detour to the safe she grabbed the scissors and cut her long hair until it gracefully caressed her shoulders. She pulled herself up to the window and pushed it open. She landed on the ground and ran for her life…  
  
At the port*  
  
"She's not coming." Duo said.  
  
Heero looked out at the crowds nervously. Maybe Duo was right. Maybe she wasn't coming. I mean she never said she would now did she? Heero said nothing and persisted to look out into the crowd.  
  
"Heero we have to go." Duo said softly. "Man I know you liked her but she's a princess!!! You have no chance!!!"  
  
Heero knew Duo was right but…  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Heero boarded the ship with Duo. While Duo and the others (mostly Duo) waved to pretend friends Heero watched the crowds.   
  
"Did you remember Heero?"   
  
Heero whipped around and smiled. "Relena."  
  
"Well…goddamn I guess she did show up." Duo said.  
  
"You cut your hair."  
  
"It was dead anyway…but did you remember?"  
  
"Of course." He purred and drew her near. When their lips meet they knew it was destiny.   
  
It was the rejoining of two souls destined to meet. Two hearts destined to beat as one. A love destined to rival that of the greatest storybook fairytale.  
  
They broke the kiss but their faces stayed close and at the same time they said the magic words that seemed to have brought them together.  
  
"Some things just happen."  
  
The End.  
  
Again soooooooooooooo sorry about ending it here…it was fun and I loved it!!! Love ya…cha-cha mean it!!! :-D. 


End file.
